1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative part for a vehicle display device and a vehicle display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional decorative part for a vehicle display device applied to a vehicle display device, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-232403 discloses a decorative member for a vehicle instrument including a substrate which is formed of a translucent material and has a display design and a primer layer and a metal film which are sequentially laminated on a part excluding a front surface of the substrate and a front surface of the display design in a direction from the substrate.
Incidentally, the decorative member for the vehicle instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-232403 has room for further improvement in that a luxurious feeling needs to be ensured.